


Doctors Orders

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Female Character, Simple threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: You are an Assistant guard for Dr. Angela Ziegler, and she assigned you to take care of her patient Jack Morrison who was coincidentally married to her, you were welcomed by them, but they made you feel something more than welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “Your POV kind of story” I will make this as dirty as possible if you’re a woman you can be this person, so feel free to enjoy it :) and if you’re a dude and just came here for something more to tickle your imagination? Well, you’re welcome too :)

A day in Overwatch, while you are working as a personal guardian for Dr. Angela Ziegler, she was a good looking lady but different to all Swiss beauties, you personally had a crush on her and to another person, and that was her partner The Commander Jack Morrison himself.

 (Y/n) Ughh, Dr. Ziegler? Are you serious? Look at that, he broke his arm and he has some broken ribs, what happened to him?

(Angela) Jack returned to a building to rescue a child thankfully the kid got out but Jack didn’t, that’s when some debris got him.

(Y/n) Errr doctor, did you just call the Commander by his first name?

(Angela) *Blushes* errr that was a mistake, well The Commander’s fine now, and I’m assigning you to take care of him, don’t worry about him, he won’t bite.

(Y/n) well look at him, he looks like he’ll attack someone.

(Angela) Nonsense, he’s a gentleman, just don’t press the wrong buttons and you’ll be fine.

You swallowed a lump of air when Angela sat down and jotted something down “I’ll be out by 5 pm, good luck” you asked “Will I be paid for this additional service?” she honestly looked at you in the eye and smiled “Of course, now if you may, I have to do paper works regarding the condition of the Commander” you saw Angela start on typing as you went out of her office.

You approached the Commander and saw how hot he is, given that he had a bandage wrapped on his body emphasized more on his chest. You averted your gaze as he spoke “Something wrong?” his voice was rough but it had a gentle tone, you responded by introducing yourself “I was ordered by Dr. Ziegler to take care of you.

“Oh, well I need your help” he sat down as you assisted him on standing, he grunted in pain and limped while he supported himself up “should we get a wheeled chair?” but he snorted and said no.

While you helped him walk towards his room, you felt the muscles on his arm and suddenly felt a little weighed down when he propped himself up to a proper standing position.

(Jack) I can manage, thanks for the help go back to Angela’s office

(Y/n) No, I’m going to help you

(Jack) (He sighs) alright, just open the door of my quarters then help me change my clothes.

You gasped in surprise with his request, but you insisted a while ago that you’ll help him, there’s no turning back.

You sat him down in the end of his bed; you flinched when you reached for his belt, and pulled down his pants, you saw a deep bulge on his crotch, he caught you eyeing at it and held you at the chin.

(Jack) Like what you see?

(Y/n) Ngnnhhh, no....

(Jack) well, I have some spare time, care to give me a bath?

A strange request from a handsome man, your body responded to his request as you pulled down his boxer shorts and assisted him at the bath.

You were trying your best not to look at his flaccid dick, you tried to let the soap do the touching of his body, but the soap slid away from your hand and it made contact with his scarred back.

You felt a small reaction, when you touched a scar that was bearing on his back “Does it hurt?” you asked, he shook his head slowly “this is nothing” he gritted his teeth when your soapy hand came across his chest

You felt his hand grab you at the act of desperation from pain you slipped and got wet.

Jack assisted you up when you saw a smirk on his face, his right hand removed your top, cold wet fingers stroked your back.

(Y/n) NNNNNGNHHH…. C…cold

(Jack) don’t worry, I’ll be gentle

He deftly unbuttoned your pants, and pulled it down revealing a black sport panties making Jack burst into laughter, and you blushing in pure embarrassment.

He playfully tugged the sides of your underwear when he yanked them down revealing a shaved moist folds, you blushed red some more when he inserted one finger making your knees tremble

(Jack) wet already? As expected, Angela nearly pissed herself when we did it here

(Y/n) R… Really? You and Dr. Ziegler? I thought you were just friends?

(Jack) I can’t consider if this will fit, but I’ll try

(Y/n) what fit?

You felt a gentle thrust in your ass when you shrieked as he inserted his flaccid dick in your ass; he has no interest, yet. You suddenly heard a smooth German accent, “SHIT! It’s Dr. Ziegler”  


	2. Chapter 2

She knocked on the door of the shower room, but you were too scared to open it, when Jack opened it for you.

(Angela) (Surprised) Jack? What is this? You weren’t inviting me? (She stares at you)

(Jack) eh? She was just giving me a bath.

(Y/n) Yes, yes I was just giving him a bath.

(Angela) (Nods) I see, well I never knew you need to be naked just to bathe someone (She suddenly strips)

(Y/n) D...DOC! What are you doing?

(Angela) Hush, I want you to bath me, or are you disgusted on seeing this tired lady’s naked body?

You sighed when she went inside quickly pinning you on the wall with her long slender arms; she was hot for a twenty eight year old mother. With no resistance, you let Angela’s sleek fingers massage your pussy.

(Angela) Jack dear, would you kindly massage me down here

(Jack) don’t need to ask twice baby.

He licked Angela’s ass and fingered her, he bore the pain of his left arm when she suddenly pressed her hands hard on his left shoulder and he seductively bit her ass making her moan in pleasure.

You were staring at Angela’s face when you had the urge to bite her neck, leaving a red love mark; she curled two of her fingers inside you as you licked the aching love mark on her neck.

(Angela) Jack stop, would you kindly stand up

(Jack) *panting* yes?

(Angela) shall we finish this in bed?

(Jack) I’m not sure Angie, my left arm is broken and my ribs are also broken.

(Angela) don’t worry me and (y/n) will take good care of you, and you better follow, it’s the Doctor’s orders.

You were speechless when you saw how intimate they are, you pulled his hand and sat him on the bed, you and Angela knelt down and began kissing, your hands tangled and at the middle of it all was Jack’s erection, standing straight both of your hands worked together in sync tugging his hard dick, you broke free from her hands and massaged the tip, running it in between your fingers as Angela massaged Jack’s balls she stopped and they both looked at you with delight.

(Angela) (Y/n) I want you to do the honor of blowing his mind away.

You were staring at his erection, you were scared by just looking at it when you saw Angela lick it straight up to the tip, she faced the tip in your face when by impulse you opened your mouth and started fitting it in your mouth.

Your eyes saw Angela kissing Jack, feeling envious you took on his erection you bobbed up and down sucking it you felt Jack’s abs contract with pleasure when suddenly he blew up inside you, you took every last drop of it.

Coughing from his ejaculation, you smiled but your face met with Angela’s shaved pussy riding Jack’s dick, you watched in anticipation as Angela rode every thrusts he gave her, every pounding and grinding, you saw him writhe in pain from his ribs and his left hand but he didn’t give a fuck.

(y/n) god you’re so hot

(Angela) *moaning* don’t worry baby, you’re next

Jack was silent, but his deep moans of pleasure made your skin crawl, he was banging the most respected Doctor in Overwatch and you were there participating in that threesome, your imagination ran short when she stopped and dismounted her bewildered lover, she stood you up and made you sit on his raging erection.

Your mind was hazy when she kissed you torridly, you never had sex and he was your first time, so you considered yourself lucky, he did short deep thrusts and went on with fast and hard thrusts making you grab your hair in pleasure

(Y/n) PLEASE DON’T STOP I LOVE IT

(Jack) I’m about to cum, get off me

You obeyed him as you and Angela knelt together and kissed while Jack ‘jacked it off’ your kiss with Angela was intense, it made your heart race your fingers played with her folds as she pinched your clit when you felt a warm liquid flow out of your pussy, Angela had an amused smile when she turned your cheek towards Jack’s dick, white liquid flowed out of his erection landing its warmth both on yours and Angela’s face.

That didn’t end there. You had lots of rounds of threesome with them and at the end, you felt very satisfied, well technically he was satisfied, in pain from his  injury but still worth doing it and as Angela said “Doctors orders”

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved my work put a bookmark on it, if you extremely loved it make intense love with that Kudos button and if you want more, subscribe and if you want to request and ask questions, I am free to answer it all  
> thank you for reading this work and I'll talk to you later :)


End file.
